Blood of an Angel
by Romantically Deficient
Summary: She is a vampire and he is a fallen angel that has lost his wings. She is wandering the world for companionship, what will happen when she stumbles upon him and has found her mate? Will their love be enough to overcome the war between the Angels and the Demons? Or will her dark nature be the death of both of them?


**Yes I have once again started a new story! :D SorryNotSorry...I promise I will continue updating all stories as I regularly do. Anyways hope you enjoy this story :) It's a Bellisle, so if you don't approve you probably shouldn't read :p Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I remember it like it was just yesterday, the day when I was bitten by Aro. He is both my leader and my savior, although a few people would disagree with that. He saved me from the torture of the catholic church that was, by then being challenged by the scientific revolution. The Renaissance was a prosperous time full of new ideas and the rebirth of interest in Greek and Roman culture.<p>

I lived in Venice, Italy at the time and was well respected among my peers, I was known for painting the anatomy of humans and angels alike. I thought nothing of it until I was called down to the Medieval like catholic church that towered over our city. The church was corrupt and everyone knew that, however they still had power. They used that power to try and rid any nuisance that got in the way of the catholic beliefs. I was never one to believe in God, more of a factual realist.

They were notified about my paintings of Angels, Demons and _God _himself. My paintings stripped them of their identities and made them merely humans, a mockery of religion. How must one think that such powerful beings exist. Humans have just as much power and strength to corrupt the minds as God does. Nothing back then made sense to me, that is until Aro changed my perspective.

"Isabella Marie Swan , you have made mockery of the church and God himself. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Just one thing if I may. I would love to acknowledge and point out my pity for you old fools. You will one day be overthrown for the tyranny you pledge among your followers. Hmmm that is all."

"Well then you may not rejoice in Gods comfort, may you go to Hell and be damned there for your foolish thoughts, what a naive girl you are. You have spoken and told me that you have wanted death."

"Very well, take me and escort me to my death. I very much want it!"

And that was it, I was off to be hung in front of the church by my own will. I can admit now that I had a bit of a mouth towards authority. I cursed all of heaven while they wrapped a noose around my neck, and I was dropped down to my death. However just like the period of my death I was reborn again. A peculiar man stood above me with an outstretched hand. He was white as snow and his hair was pin straight, he had blood stained lips and ruby red eyes. But for some reason I felt a safe presence with him so willingly I took his hand in my own.

It wasn't until I stood up from the ground did I notice that I felt different, I hadn't remembered what had happened because my thoughts were in a haze and my throat burned like a fire scorching my flesh. I looked at him with so many questions but words didn't escape my lips and he just laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Isabella, I know you have many questions that need be answered but first I imagine the thirst is itching in the back of that beautiful throat of yours_._ My name is Aro please allow me to help you." He touched the back of his hand against my face and I turned to look where it was that we were at. We were in some sort of castle with stone floors and lit candles scattered around the dark room. He must have taken me here while I was passed out. But why?

"Wh-where am I? What happened at the church? Who are you?" My voice was almost a whisper but he managed to hear it. "I understand the questions that must be lurking in your mind but right now you need to feed. Come with me and I shall show you everything you need to know._" _I took his hand and he lead the way through the many passages and tunnels that this castle had to offer. I hadn't noticed before but we were moving at a speed so fast that the walls blurred beside us. And in the blink of an eye we were out with the night sky surrounding us and the fresh breeze blowing past us making my hair fly in my face.

I held a strand of my velvet like hair in one hand and examined it. It was no a dark chocolate color unlike before, it was a light brown tint with red in it. I let the strand fall and looked into the sky. I saw everything so clearly, like my eyes had suddenly changed into a magnifying glass. I reached out to touch the particles that floated in front of me and I noticed my pale white hand. The way the moonlight reflected off of my skin as if it were made of actual porcelain. I gasped at the sight of how I looked, it was so different than before. But what had happened to me?

The burning in my throat snapped me back to reality and I turned to face Aro, "You said something before about feeding_?" _He smiled and once again lead the way. We walked through the back alleys of Venice until we were on the outskirts of the city. "Isabella I must tell about the burning in your throa_t.." _Aro turned to face me with seriousness in his voice. "I have watched you from afar these past few years and you are the one that I have been searching for. You my dear are the Vampiress from the prophecy and you will help our army fight against the soon to come _Angels_ _dall'alto_._" _He held my face with both hands and stared at me in amazement._  
><em>

"_Vampiress?" _I asked him with curiosity in my eyes._  
><em>

He gave a conniving smile and explained to me everything that I wanted to know. "Your fate has sent you here in Venice to be killed, and it is I who has changed you into a vampire. You are the goddess of destruction and war. Isabella you will change history." He gazed into my eyes while I tried to contemplate what he had just said, I was a vampire. I had heard myths about the _cold ones _that went around eating peoples souls. These vampires were sent from Satan himself to fight against the angels that would soon come down from heaven. Maybe they weren't myths after all, and I was some how really a goddess of war. But I knew I couldn't be, I was just a normal girl that managed to be stuck in the middle of whatever this was.

"Dear I know it must be overwhelming but it is time for you to eat, I am oh so surprised that you have managed to control yourself among these _humans._ I guess it is true what the legends say. Come lets make our way over here." He grabbed my wrist and we walked down the stone path to a hidden plaza that consisted of pubs and unraveled women. It wasn't until we walked closer to the people, that the burning in my throat ached and my gums felt a tugging from the inside. I put my hand in my mouth and felt the retraction of my teeth.

"Aro...What is this that I feel?" I felt my eyes widen as I felt four pairs of teeth rip their way through my gums. "Bella you will find out soon enough. Smell the air and listen closely, just follow your instincts." He nudged me forward and I closed my eyes trying to allow my"instincts" to take affect. I listened closely and heard heart beats, several of them. I heard lots of talking and walking. Then I heard people speaking, but it wasn't really them speaking it was their inner thoughts that I was listening to. I turned to Aro to ask him what was going on but he was no where in sight. Again the burning in my throat took over, I pointed my nose up in the air and smelled in different fragrances. Someone was wearing too much cologne, one smelled of wine and another smelled of sweat and tears.

I didn't understand what I was supposed to do so I smelled deeper and ended up finding what I was looking for. The sweet smell of honey and iron flooded my nose, and sank in my throat. The mouthwatering smell made my skin crawl and I involuntarily produced a low growl from the back of my throat. I closed my eyes and aloud my nose to take me to the source, when I opened them I found her.

* * *

><p>After my two centuries that I spent with Aro in his castle he taught me much about our way of life and how to coexist with the living. He helped me learn much of my own strengths and powers that he said would be useful when the war between the vampires and the angels began. I had both a physical and a mental shield that protected me from harm. I could listen to thoughts and send my own thoughts to others. I could both feel emotions and project them. I was well aware of my own internal strength that helped me when I was a newborn, I could hold back from drinking the blood of innocent people. After my first feeding upon that innocent soul I swore I would only feed upon those that had bad intentions towards others. Aro didn't think I could do it but I have kept up to my words thus far.<p>

"Aro I would like to leave Italy." I knew he had already heard my thoughts about this but I figured he would want to talk about it instead of assuming. We were sitting in the den where we had spent much of our time going over and discussing biblical writings. He turned to me with indifference in his eyes and spoke, "Isabella are you sure that is what you want?" I looked down at the velvet garments that I wore.

"Of course. I want nothing more than to see the world while it is still young." He nodded then snapped his stone cold fingers, a small blonde woman appeared, her name was Jane and her and I hadn't gotten along since I came here. I felt envy from her every time Aro would teach me more about myself.

"Yes Aro?" She said that while looking straight into my eyes, _Isabella are you leaving us so soon? _I looked away and suppressed a smile upon my lips. "Jane can you please prepare a _feast_ for us tonight, it has come to my attention that my lovely daughter wants to go out and explore the world." She nodded then gave me a last glare and left.

"I assure you Aro that I will definitely miss Jane's attitude towards me." He chuckled and shook his head. "I will surely miss you my dear, you have been if anything a daughter to me. But do return to us and keep connected, I would love to hear what it is about the world and those silly humans that so interests you." I went over to him a placed a delicate hand upon his shoulder. "Of course, I shall do just that. But please tell Jane that I must get going right now, the _feast _is highly unnecessary for my departure." I smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Very well then more for us!" He laughed and sent me on my way. I didn't take anything with me, but curiosity on my mind. I would surely miss this place but I wanted to see what the rest of the world had to offer me. It was time for me to leave Aro, my creator._  
><em>

I had traveled the world with much curiosity and learned much of how the world changed. Centuries passed by and my memories of my human life faded away just as fast the world grew. It felt like the years flew by in the time it took me to blink. With no need to sleep I had time to read and educate myself on things like the growing field of medicine and literature. I learned how to play almost every instrument there was. I found myself not entertained by almost everything and I grew tired of life itself.

I knew it was merely impossible for my kind to die but I did try and kill myself on various occasions. I wasn't happy and I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I yearned for companionship and so I set out to look for it in the open arms of Europe. Little did I know that I'd be finding much more than companionship.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this chapter is sort of boring, but I just wanted to show you guys her back story before I began the Bellisle adventure :D<strong>

**~Till next time**


End file.
